


Like home

by sofiaaaaa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, First Kiss, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Injured Derek Hale, M/M, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofiaaaaa/pseuds/sofiaaaaa
Summary: When the rogue alpha they've been trying to track down manages to injure Derek quite badly, all Peter wants is to take his nephew back to his apartment and make sure he's okay.So that's exactly what he does.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Peter Hale
Comments: 9
Kudos: 196





	Like home

Peter is sure Derek would rather go to his loft right now, but Peter doesn't ask; he just drives them to his own apartment. He doesn't like how many people know where Derek lives; it's safer this way. Especially with Derek injured like he is now.

The rogue alpha that had been wandering around Beacon Hills, killing innocent people, came out of nowhere, attacked Derek before either of them knew what was happening. By the time Peter got to him, the alpha had already done a lot of damage, and even though they weren't supposed to kill him - according to Scott's stupid everything-is-black-and-white morals -, Peter saw red - both quite literally with all the blood and figuratively - when Derek let out a pained howl, as the rogue werewolf dragged viciously his claws across Derek's chest.

So, Peter didn’t even hesitate a second as he ripped the alpha’s throat out and by the time the rest of the pack arrived, Peter had already dealt with him and was lifting Derek up from the ground, wrapping an arm around his waist and helping him get up.

The feeling of the alpha spark rushing through him wasn't as overwhelming as the first time, probably because his body was already thrumming with adrenaline and worry, all his senses filled with Derek and the smell of his blood and pain.

He let the others take care of the body, fixing Scott with a sharp glare when the boy started the usual lecture about killing, and then left without another word, leading Derek to his car.

And now here they are, driving quietly, only Derek's soft, pained whimpers and groans breaking the silence, making Peter drive even faster.

He can see Derek glancing at him warily every few seconds and Peter can't really blame his nephew for not trusting him with so much power, considering his history. In his defense, he's much saner now and isn't driven by madness; that's progress already, if you ask him! Besides, this wasn't exactly planned - not for tonight, at least - so it’s hardly his fault. Even though, Peter would be lying if he said he wasn't planning to become an Alpha again.

He knows they'll have to talk about this soon, but it can wait until tomorrow.

"Where are we going?" Derek's voice breaks him out of his thoughts and he turns to shoot him an unimpressed look, certain that his nephew already knows the answer to that.

Derek seems like he's about to protest, but in the end he just slumps back in his seat, doesn't seem to have the energy even to disagree with him, and that's more than enough to tell Peter how bad the injury must be.

Thankfully, they're at his apartment before too long and Peter helps Derek out of the car, lets him lean on him as they head inside. He could just carry him, of course, and make this easier for both of them, but he doubts that would be appreciated or welcome by his stubborn nephew.

He guides Derek in his apartment and then in the living room, letting him sit there as he goes to grab some towels- he would rather not get any blood on his expensive couch, if that's possible.

Derek is breathing hard, head thrown back on the pillows, chest heaving, when Peter goes back, which probably means his healing has kicked in. Still, the injuries were caused by an alpha, so Peter knows better than to think they'll be healed so soon.

He helps Derek out of his shirt - which means literally tearing it off him because it’s the easiest way to remove it; Derek doesn’t seem to care, anyway - and wipes some of the blood off his skin, wincing at the deep wounds across his chest. He hesitates only for a moment before reaching for Derek's shoulder, letting his hand rest there as he starts drawing some of his pain.

"You- you don't have to," Derek says, even as his body relaxes in relief and his scowl starts to soften a little.

Peter raises an unimpressed eyebrow at him and continues what he's doing, black veins traveling up his arm. He resists showing any discomfort when it gets a bit too much, knowing it'll most likely make Derek pull away; his nephew has always been good at keeping his pain to himself and suffering alone, after all. Well, not this time.

"Thanks," Derek says quietly after a while, surprising him; it's more than Peter was expecting, if he's honest.

Peter nods in reply and sits with him on the couch, removing his hand off Derek only for a few seconds before moving it back, now placing it on the back of his neck.

They sit like this for a while and Peter watches in relief as most of Derek's wounds slowly disappear, leaving smooth skin behind.

"You're an alpha, again," Derek says and he sounds almost relaxed, a bit drowsy maybe; Peter was expecting to hear distrust, worry, perhaps even anger in his voice, but there’s none of that as Derek speaks the words.

"And you're observant, as always," Peter replies, but the smirk he gives Derek is soft. He hopes Derek can see that. "I didn't really have a choice, he-" _he was hurting you_ , he almost says, but changes his mind just before the words are out of his mouth. "I had to kill him."

Derek just nods, doesn't object, doesn't seem as upset or concerned as Peter would expect.

Huh.

Peter continues to draw his pain, taking a couple of breaks when it gets too much, until the discomfort is gone and all he can feel is tingles, but still neither of them moves.

Derek's body has all but melted against him, Peter's arm now wrapped around his shoulders. It's strange, being able to be so close to his nephew, having him so relaxed against him; Peter thought he'd never get to have this again, but here he is. He knows he doesn't deserve this - doesn't deserve Derek's trust and forgiveness… and _love_ \- but he's selfish and will take whatever he can.

And, honestly, they have been getting along quite well, lately.

He can tell that Derek is still fighting this, because even if he wants to forgive Peter, he knows he shouldn't, but unfortunately for him Peter is the only family he has left. It's natural for both of them to feel drawn to each other. Derek might be theoretically a member of Scott's pack, but Peter knows the pack bond between them is still much stronger.

And it can only grow deeper, more powerful now that Peter is an Alpha again, if Derek wants that.

Because, even though they've been going along, Derek is still trying to stay away from him- even if he fails most of the time. Peter can see his nephew sometimes forgetting himself, relaxing a bit too much around Peter, letting his guard down and allowing Peter to approach more than he was planning to, before he realizes it and draws away again, dark brows drawing together in his usual scowl, lips pursued in an unhappy line.

Surprisingly - or maybe not - said scowl is not there, when Peter looks down to check on his nephew. He looks tired, but his features are soft, sleepy. Peter can't help but smile; sometimes he forgets how very young Derek still is.

The soft expression on Derek's face takes Peter years back, long before the fire and before everything changed, when Derek would always seek him out, always eager to snuggle up beside him and let Peter scent him and hold him.

And, of course, that's exactly when Derek chooses to get up, probably planning to do something stupid, like go home in this state, while the deep wound on his chest is still slowly healing.

"Where the hell you think you're going?" Peter asks, rolling his eyes at Derek's almost offended expression. "You think I'd drive you here and then just let you leave? You're still healing. Stop being an idiot." He doesn't let Derek answer, quickly getting up and guiding him to his room, ignoring Derek's grumbling, especially when Derek doesn't really put any effort into stopping him or protesting. It might be wishful thinking, but Peter thinks Derek even looks relieved, grateful that he doesn't have to go.

"You should get some sleep, you need it. It'll help you heal. I'll be in the living room if you need anything."

He's about to turn around and leave, not expecting the hand coming to wrap around his wrist, but at the same time he can't say he's surprised either.

"Don't," Derek says and there's something different in his eyes now, something Peter recognizes all too well.

He knows Derek's asking him to stay without really saying it, and it should be enough, but Peter is greedy and selfish and wants to hear it. Even though he can smell the desperation and longing and need in Derek's scent, it's not enough. Just because Derek feels all that, it doesn't mean he actually _wants_ it. 

Peter wants him to admit it; wants him to give in completely.

"Don't what?"

Derek's silent and for a second Peter thinks Derek won't answer, but then he does. "Don't leave," he says, his eyes boring into Peter, looking at him pleadingly, and Peter hears him loud and clear.

_Don't leave me._

He nods and Derek loosens his grip on his wrist when he understands that Peter is indeed not going anywhere.

Peter moves his hands on Derek's hips, thumbs stroking his skin, their eyes still locked together.

"What do you want, sweetheart? What do you need?"

Derek's breath hitches and he takes a few seconds to answer, as if he's trying to relish the words, the moment. Peter used to call him that all the time when they were younger.

"Just- I just want to be close to you," he says eventually and Peter can hear the need in Derek's voice, can feel it in his own body, too, and he doesn't have to think about it before nodding his agreement.

Yes, he brought Derek here because he couldn't just let him go home alone - and honestly because he wouldn't trust his nephew's wellbeing to a couple of teenagers - but he had his own selfish reasons, as well. He's an Alpha now, which means he needs a pack- and more specifically, right now, he _needs_ Derek. Just having him close, his room filling with Derek's familiar scent, makes Peter's wolf go from restless to calm and content.

They both strip down to their underwear and slip into the bed and under the covers. They should probably take a shower first but they’re both tired and neither looks very eager to get up now, or to be separated from the other.

_I just want to be close to you_ , Derek said, and so Peter doesn't hesitate before wrapping him in his arms and carefully pulling him close.

He strokes Derek's hair and draws the last of his pain, his lips twitching up when it makes Derek sigh quietly. Just knowing he's providing comfort to a member of his pack - okay, _potential_ pack member, at least - makes his wolf want to purr in satisfaction.

He wonders if Derek can feel the pull of their pack bond, too. He probably can, if the way he has relaxed and snuggled up against Peter's chest is any indication.

They stay like this, pressed close together, and Peter is sure Derek will be fast asleep in a few minutes, but Derek's heartbeat doesn't even out and his fingers still draw random patterns on Peter's back.

"You should get some sleep, pup," he says, the words slipping from his mouth without much thought. It feels right, familiar.

"Definitely not a pup anymore," Derek grumbles, pulling slightly away so he can glare at him, but there's no heat behind the words and Peter doesn't miss the way his heartbeat stutters.

Peter smiles and cups Derek's cheek in his hand, relishing the way his nephew melts into his touch. They've been dancing around this for a while now and they're fools if they truly thought they could ignore it for much longer.

And even if they could, Peter doesn't want to.

"I know many things have changed since then, but you're still my pup, aren't you, sweetheart?" he says, thumb stroking Derek's cheek, their faces only a couple of inches apart.

Derek looks a bit hesitant, probably because he knows his answer will determine how this will go, but if Peter's honest, he's not too worried about it. He's quite sure he already knows what the answer will be.

And, indeed, a few moments later, Derek nods, looking much more determined than seconds ago. It makes Peter's grin widen.

"Yes, of course you are, darling," he says softly and then leans in, connecting their lips into a gentle kiss that soon turns deeper, almost desperate. Peter coaxes Derek's mouth open and slides his tongue inside, eliciting a low, pleased whimper from his nephew. He can feel Derek's growing erection against his hip, the sharp, sweet scent of arousal flooding his nostrils every time he breathes.

He forces himself to pull away before it goes too far and he has no control left to stop it; when he finally fucks Derek, he wants him in full strength, not sleepy and still healing from injuries.

Derek whines in protest as Peter breaks the kiss, but doesn't insist; he probably understands without Peter having to explain to him.

Peter can't help smiling at him. "My beautiful boy," he says, his eyes flashing red possessively, and he can't resist growling quietly when Derek's eyes immediately glow blue in return. "I've been waiting to do this for so long," he confesses and it's strange to be so earnest when he's used to lies and half-truths, but it's all worth it because Derek smiles at him; smiles like Peter hasn't seen him do probably in years.

"This is a _really_ bad idea," Derek says, but he's still smiling softly and he doesn't sound particularly concerned about it. He leans in to peck Peter's lips and then turns around, pressing himself as close to Peter as possible, and Peter is more than happy to hold him, wrapping his arms around him.

He presses a kiss on the back of Derek's head and buries his face into the crook of his neck, inhaling the soothing scent of his nephew.

For the first time in years, Peter feels like he's home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ❤️


End file.
